wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Warriorfan123/Roleplay Recap
Hi. So, I realize this wiki is about to be restarted, and that's great. But it's really not that fun if it is just me, Whiskers, and Flame. If a new user joins, I don't want them to leave because they feel overwhelmed and confused about the roleplay. I myself have forgotten some of the roleplay plots, so as a recap, I have summarized what has happened so far to spare you the task of looking through all the posts again. The Pack of Prickly Thorns This roleplay has not been archived. In the roleplay, Muzzle challenged Galaxy to a fight, intending to rise in the rankings. The latter beat the former, so Muzzle fled the camp. In the uneasy wake of the fight, Galaxy revealed he tried to impress Whisp . Ylime , Muzzle's brother, was shocked by this as she had always had a romantic interest in Galaxy, who did not return these feelings. Merra then had a conversation with Whisp about the fight, and her feelings for Galaxy. She tries to soothe the pack by sending out patrols as normal. Whisp leads one with Brindle , Swirl , and Wind . They find a deer scent. Meanwhile, the two pups Lucky and Timber are playing in a thorn patch. Timber gets a thorn stuck in his paw so Willow , the healer, patches him up. As this is going on, the patrol realizes that the tracks are leading to humans. Quickly, they hide themselves. Twitch has suddenly joined them. Whisp orders them to run back to camp quickly, so they do. She tells the Alphas about it and tells them that Twitch hasn't returned. Streak embarks on a quick search to find the wolf, while Whisp takes care of the pups. Streak finds Twitch relaxing after the humans have left. When Twitch shoots back an un-submissive retort, Streak assumes his role as an Alpha and forces the wolf into submisson. The roleplay ends with Brams' wolf Slate exiting his den. The Pack of Shining Stars This roleplay has not been archived. Shade , the beta, ponders the change in is life while having a conversation with Winter . A few pups are playing nearby, and inevitably, a she-pup named Riso crashes into Shade. Both wolves berate the pup. Her mother comes along and apologizes to the Beta, herding her pups away. The wolve organize several patrols, Riso once again piping up and demanding she go. Her mother quietes her. After her mother leaves, Riso plans to escape camp with her siblings. Another pup, Shard , asks to join in. The border patrol heads out to the Pack of Dark Skies. It ends with Nila- Riso's mother- seeing a hawk circling above. The Pack of the Rising Sun This roleplay has not been archieved. Blaze and Sarah have a conversation in the hot weather. Keyla , the Beta, asks Sarah to lead a hunt. Being an inexperienced beta, she frames the question oddly, as if asking Sarah to hunt for herself. The Beta then leaves to hunt by herself, picking up an elk trail. Meanwhile, Aspen ponders her daughter Whisp's status, and Blaze falls into a pool, much to his embarassment. As this is happening, Keyla has been reminded of her duty to choose a Beta male when she sees a family of Lone Wolves. She debates between Blaze and Avion , eventually deciding to choose the latter. Aspen is pleased with her son regarding this news. Keyla sends out a patrol to The Pack of Dark Skies, but the patrol decides to detour, much to her annoyance. The roleplay ends with her deciding to head out to the border herself. The Pack of Dark Skies This roleplay has not been archieved. Ace sends Slash out to hunt. He ponders the descision on selecting an Alpha Female, but decides against it. Slash brings down an elk and drags it back to camp. Ace is pleased with this catch and calls the pack to feast. He then orders Slash to get rid of the body as not to attract scavengers, which would be a potential threat to the pups. Slash obeys this. The next morning, Slash is sent out to check the territory and look for recruits. Agrina , the healer, thinks that her healder duties are more important than this and complains. As this is happening, Shred challenges the Alpha to fight. Ace wins the fight easily, thoroughly annoyed with the warrior. Slash returns, saying that he smelled another pack in the territory. Ace dispatches a patrol- consisting of the healer and Inuwa - to check the area. The roleplay ends with Ace snarling at Shred for disrespecting the beta. Outsiders tbc The Pack of Silver Waters tbc The Pack of the Bloody Moon tbc The Pack of Sharp Stones tbc Some Suggestions for the Wiki Suggestions So, I was just thinking. Since I'm kinda obsessed with animals in general, I was thinking it would be cool to have a sort of 'information' section on real-life wolves (you may have noticed my charries all have an actual breed). This doesn't have to happen, but it would be kinda interesting, if it did. I also looked on some other roleplaying wikis and found most had a page to discuss plots in. Should we have a such page, so we don't clutter up the RP talking about plots? That page can also include mates and pups and stuff. In addition to the above, I had an idea about the stats template. If two wolves get into a fight, should the outcome be decided by which wolf has a better average on the bars or something? And maybe the numbers could increase with every task the wolf performs (e.g., we could say that to bring down a lone animal like a deer, the wolf has to have 3/5 on their stealth, and maybe 2/5- making this up- on their hunting. If they do this, they can move up like .5 or something on the numbers. And the more hunts they go on, the more they build up?). If that happens, no wolf can go to 5/5 because that's basically saying they are perfect at that skill. I have put some charries as 5/5 as well, so yeah. The wolves could also be allowed to loose points. If they loose a duel, they go down .5 (example). Just a suggestion. And if they want to challenge the Alpha, they need to have a certain number, Beta, certain number, so on and so on. I also want to revamp the rules a bit, and maybe work out something for featured character? Just my two cents C: I've always beenDYING 03:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts